


Only The Peanut Butter

by EverestV



Series: Playing The Hand Dealt (Punkcop Prompt Fills) [6]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, like um...yeah, oh forgot how angsty this is jesus christ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverestV/pseuds/EverestV
Summary: prompt: What does Beth do after Sarah has eaten all the peanut butter (but not the crackers) from an entire pack of Nutter Butters, leaving the crackers all over the townhouse?





	

“You sure you don’t want breakfast?” Beth asked softly, glancing back at a hunched-over Sarah. Her wild hair seemed limp today and the way she gripped the kitchen counter with one hand, it was like she could fall over any second. The other hand was busy unwrapping something Beth couldn’t see.

“No.”

“Not even toast? Or maybe some coffee?”

“No.”

Beth tried not to sigh as her eyebrows came together in worry. “And you don’t want to go back to bed? I can take the day off, if you want, I’m already late. We can—”

“No, it’s alright.”

“Sarah, you haven’t—” Beth shook her head and let her shoulders sag as she leaned fully against the fridge. She closed her eyes. “You should sleep.”

“I can’t.” Sarah stared straight ahead, suddenly still. “She’d be at school by now.” A week ago, a simple sentence like that would have torn up her throat and shattered her voice and tears would flood her vision until her battered lungs were gasping for air in between sobs. Now her voice was cold and hollow, no matter what she said or what she mentioned or what she remembered. It terrified Beth.

“What do you...” Beth cleared her throat to swallow the wavering in her voice. “What do you have there?”

“They’re called Nutter Butters.” Sarah glanced up and showed her the unwrapped snack food. “Crackers with peanut butter in the middle. You’ve heard of them?” Beth nodded, not trusting to find her voice as she was faced with the stark shadows beneath Sarah’s eyes. “Kira loves— she used to love them. She told me once that sometimes S would forget to buy her them and she would have to go around trading all kinds of shite until she got some at lunch. It was like a full-on black market in second grade.” Beth knew for a fact that Sarah, under any other circumstances, would have taken the opportunity to laugh at her own joke. She didn’t even smile now.

“When did you go out and buy some?” Beth asked, noticing the opened box by the stove for the first time.

“S gave them to me.” Sarah looked down at the countertop again and focused on the pair of untouched crackers. “She said she didn’t really know what to do with them since Kira’s— Kira was the only one who liked them.” Her fingers shook as she took one and opened it, scraping off the peanut butter and leaving the crackers in a perfect stack to the side.

Beth glanced at them, moving slowly to sit opposite her. “What about those?”

“This is how Kira used to eat them. She only liked the peanut butter.”


End file.
